hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Mediterranean Hurricane Season (Brickcraft1)
The 2017 Mediterranean Hurricane Season is a current event in the Mediterranean Sea. The season typically lasts between January 1- May 31. However, cyclones can form anytime of year Seasonal Forecasts . Timeline ImageSize = width:725 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2016 till:01/08/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_54-73_mph_(83-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥250_km/h) id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_≥_195_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/01/2016 till:05/01/2016 color:TS text:Anthony (TS) from:16/01/2016 till:20/01/2016 color:C2 text:Beth (C2) from:21/01/2016 till:24/01/2016 color:ST text:Collin (STS) from:02/02/2016 till:09/02/2016 color:C6 text:Debbie (C6) from:11/02/2016 till:14/02/2016 color:TS text:Ernie (TS) from:17/02/2016 till:21/02/2016 color:C1 text:Francesca (C1) from:27/02/2016 till:03/03/2016 color:C4 text:Gibson (C4) from:07/03/2016 till:08/03/2016 color:TD text:08M (TD) from:14/03/2016 till:19/03/2016 color:C5 text:Helena (C5) from:27/03/2016 till:30/03/2016 color:ST text:Isaiah (ST) from:27/03/2016 till:03/04/2016 color:C6 text:Joy (C6) barset:break from:01/04/2016 till:03/04/2016 color:ST text:Kamron (ST) from:08/04/2016 till:11/04/2016 color:TS text:Lilly (TS) from:17/04/2016 till:27/04/2016 color:C6 text:Mason (C6) from:05/05/2016 till:07/05/2016 color:TD text:15M (TD) from:19/05/2016 till:23/05/2016 color:TS text:Nina (TS) from:08/07/2016 till:08/07/2016 color:TD text:17M bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July TextData = pos:(500,10) text:"(From the" pos:(547,10) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Outlook TROPICAL DEPRESSION SEVENTEEN FORECAST DISCUSSION 1 BRICK NATIONAL METEOROLOGICAL AGENCY 1 PM EDT JULY 8, 2017 The wave south of Greece has organzied into a tropical depression. The depression is currently moving west, and will impact Italy early next week. It then may curve into France. It is expected to breifly attain Severe Tropical Storm status. It will most likely become a Tropical Storm tomorrow This is a rare off season storm. There may be more after this. The BNMA is currently discussing wether or not to expand the season. FORECAST INTENSITIES: 12H......35kt....40 MPH/TROPICAL STORM 24H......40kt....45 MPH/TROPICAL STORM 36H......50kt....60 MPH/SEVERE TROPICAL STORM 48H......45kt....50 MPH/TROPICAL STORM 72H......35kt....40 MPH/TROPICAL STORM 96H......30kt....35 MPH/EXTRATROPICAL ~Forecaster Brick Brick National Meteorological Agency Special Mediterranean Outlook 11:00 AM EDT JULY 8, 2017 The BNMA is issuing advisories on Tropical Depression Seventeen Forecaster Brick Storms Tropical Storm Anthony Death Toll: 3 Damage Toll: $200,000,000 Hurricane Beth Damage Toll: ''800,000,000 ''Death Toll: 28 Severe Tropical Storm Collin Damage Toll: ''$99,000,000 ''Death Toll: ''17 Hurricane Debbie ''Total Damages: ''$3,500,000,000 ''Total Deaths: ''3,221 Tropical Storm Ernie ''Total Damages: $2,000,000 Total Deaths: 3 Hurricane Francesca Total Damages: $800,000,000 Deaths:54 Hurricane Gibson Total Damages: $1,000,000,000 Deaths:132 Tropical Depression Eight Total Damages:$50,000 Deaths: None Hurricane Helena Total Damages: $2,500,000,000 Deaths: 170 Severe Tropical Storm Isaiah Total Damages: $25,000,000 Deaths:13 Hurricane Joy Total Damages: $10,000,000,000 Deaths:253 Severe Tropical Storm Kamron Total Damages: $53,000,000 Deaths:43 Tropical Storm Lilly Total Damages: $200,000 Deaths:1 Hurricane Mason Total Damages: $90,000,000,000 Deaths:4,560 Tropical Depression Fifteen Total Damage: $40,000 Deaths:1 Tropical Storm Nina Total Damage: $7,000,000 Deaths:12 Tropical Depression Seventeen Naming These names will be used for the Mediterranean. Italicized names have been used. Bold names are active Retirement The names ''Debbie, Gibson, Helena, Joy, ''and ''Mason ''were all retired due to extreme damage caused by those storms. They will be replaced with ''Denny, Gary, Holly, Jill, ''and ''Mark ''for the 2021 Season. Season Effects Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Pages Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:Medicanes Category:Mediterranean seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Seasons created by Brickcraft1 Category:Brickcraft1